Inayasha: Inuyasha's daughter from the future
by Ranma009
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome continue their search for jewel shards, but are interrupted by their daughter. Who knew? Anyway, Inayasha is alot like both Kagome and Inuyasha. While please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Inayasha: Inuyasha's daughter from the future.

Chapter 1: Familiar Faces.

"Ina, stay here." Kagome said to the five year old girl.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Inayasha asked.

"He'll be back and so will I. Just stay here. Kirara take care of her." Kirara nodded. With that Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and ran out of the house.

Kirara walked over to Ina. Inayasha stood watching the door. No one came in. Ina was wondering what was going on outside that door. Then she heard a blood curdling cry, then another. Ina hugged Kirara out of fear. One was of a man and the other a woman.

Ina listened to see if she could hear anything else. Then came an end less silence. Ina became worried. Then a man walked into the house and it wasn't her father. Ina smelt the scent of her mother's blood on the man.

"No." Ina whispered.

Kirara attacked the man.

Ina ran out the door. She saw a bloody battle had taken place. She saw her parent's mangled bodies and realized that the screams she had heard earlier were those of her parents.

She also saw the mangled bodies of Miroku, Shippo, and Sango. Ina was furious. She took up her father's Tetsuiga and her mother's bow and arrows. Then she went to get Kirara.

She jumped on Kirara and said, "Kirara fly." They both headed out to find the one's responsible for killing her friends and family.

Present

"Inuyasha! Come on. Kagome senses some of the jewel shards," Miroku said.

"Are you sure it's a jewel shard?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Of course I'm sure Inuyasha! Do you doubt me?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I doubt you! Last time there wasn't even a jewel shard!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"Damn you Kagome," Inuyasha said.

They continued to walk. Inuyasha caught up with the group and he smelt the scent of another half-demon.

"We're not alone. There is the scent of another half-demon. It's very close," Inuyasha stated.

"I sense it too," said Miroku.

"Inuyasha, is it dangerous?" Sango asked gripping the hilt of her sword.

"I'm not sure," Inuyasha said.

"I'll stay here with the girls and protect them," Miroku said.

"Oh no you won't, Miroku! You're coming with me," Inuyasha said.

Not long after they had left they saw someone lying on the ground.

"Inuyasha, is this the half-demon you spoke of?" Miroku asked.

"Of course it is Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha and Miroku headed back to get Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. Then they all returned to the half-demon's motionless body.

"Inuyasha! Did you kill the poor thing?" Kagome asked.

"No! It was like that when we got here," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome went to the half-demon rolled the half-demon onto its back.

She moved the black hair out of its face. She was shocked. This half-demon looked almost exactly like Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you know this half-demon?" Kagome asked.

"No. Do you know it? It has your scent," Inuyasha said. Then the half-demon's eyes shot open. It jumped up. Inuyasha pulled his Tetsuiga.

The half-demon got her bow ready to shot.

'She can't hurt me with that arrow, ' Inuyasha thought.

"Does that half-demon know how powerful Inuyasha is?" Miroku asked Sango.

"I guess not," Sango replied.

Then her arrow became a sacred arrow.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said aloud.

Kagome yelled, "Inuyasha look out!" The arrow had been shot. Kagome had said it too late.


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this hanyou?

Hey everyone! I have again changed my id name to Rey Somo! Here is the second chapter for Inayasha! R&RD (Read and review or die!j/k)

Chapter 2: Who is this hanyou?

The arrow hit!

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh please shut up. The arrow didn't hit him," said the hanyou.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that the arrow had not hit Inuyasha. It had hit the tree behind him.

'She could have killed me with that, but she didn't, ' Inuyasha thought.

"You look too much like him. Actually you are him," The hanyou said.

"Damn it all to hell." Inuyasha wondered what nonsense the hanyou spoke of. Everyone was shocked by what the hanyou had done by missing Inuyasha and wondered why she spoke the way she did.

"Inuyasha! I will see you in a later time and place and you will be happy to see me once you come to the conclusion of this meeting. I will cease to exist if you don't protect me," The hanyou spoke out.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shall you recognize this?" The hanyou pulled out a sword and it transformed.

"Tetsuiga!" Inuyasha was shocked. He had the Tetsuiga yet at the same time so did the half-demon.

"How did you get that, it must be an imitation." Inuyasha said in his arrogance.

"Actually this Tetsuiga is yours, only it's older and I got it from your dead body in that field that looked like a sea of blood," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"I mean that if you don't hear me out all of you except for your daughter, Inuyasha, and Kirara will be alive after the battle of the blood," the hanyou explained.

"What are you talking about! I don't have a daughter!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Idiot."

The hanyou walked up to Kagome.

"You don't get it, do you? Why do I have Kagome's scent and why do I look like Inuyasha, only difference being the black hair and I'm a female. Inuyasha, Kagome, I'm your daughter and I have come from the future to warn you about what will become of you if you are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other than they started to laugh.

"Shut up, the both of you, I'll prove it," she said.

At that moment, she whistled and Kirara came out of the forest. Only problem being that Kirara was standing by Sango at the same time.

"My name is Inayasha or Ina for short and I've come to what we refer to as the Feudal Era to warn you of bad things to come," Then Kagome saw it.

Inayasha had the complete Scared Jewel around her neck.

"Do you know about the Jewel of…," Kagome began, but was interrupted.

"Four Souls, of course I do and I also have the ability to sense the Jewel just like my mother, which technically is you, Kagome." Ina completed her sentence with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Kagome felt like she could see right into her mind and knew that Ina knew that she had seen the jewel.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets of the Future

Everyone, I'd like to thank you for reading this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd also like to thank Emi Somo for helping me come up with some of the good actions in this chapter. Emi you helped me a lot, thank you. Well now that all the thanks have been given let's get on with the chapter. Chapter 3: Secrets of the Future.

There was silence and no one moved for a moment. Inuyasha made the first move and went over to Ina. He grabbed the front of her white kimono.

"Who are you really? Did Naraku send you?" Inuyasha yelled.

Ina grabbed Inuyasha's hand and turned it so it made him let go.

"Have you not heard a thing I've said? I already told you who I was! I've never even met this Naraku you speak of! I've only heard stories!" Ina yelled and pushed Inuyasha to the ground.

Flashback

Inuyasha sat in front of Ina.

"I'm going to tell you about a man whose evil cannot be described. His name is Naraku," Inuyasha began the story.

A few hours later he ended it. Ina sat silently for a few moments then looked at her father.

"Father, may I go out and play?" she asked.

"Of course, just be back before night fall. Remember that tonight is the night of the new moon. We will be human for one night," Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you, father."

Ina gave her dad a hug then ran outside. She ran into the woods just on the outskirts of her village. She ran fast like the wind. She came to a clearing and sat down. She started to hum a little song. Then a twig snapped and she turned around to see a humongous demon. She quickly got to her feet.

The demon spoke, "You're only a half breed, but a cute one at that."

The demon grabbed her with one of his huge hands.

"Let me go! Please let me go!" Ina screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"But my dear, I must have my way with you first," the demon laughed.

Ina bit down into the demon's hand. The demon screamed in pain.

"You wench!" the demon yelled.

He slapped her across the face. This made her cry even harder. Then the demon threw Ina to the ground, stunning her. He held her arms down and used his teeth to rip her kimono off her body.

"Someone help me!" Ina yelled.

Then a hand shot through he demon's head sending blood upon Ina's face. Now she took her chance and got loose. She crawled away from the demon only to see yet another demon! He walked over to her.

She started to scream, "Are you going to eat me?"

"I don't eat half breeds," he said.

Ina blinked a few times. She was extremely confused.

"What is a half breed? I've been called that twice today!" Ina yelled.

He thought, 'Oh great now I have to explain it to her. Wait, no I don't.'

"That's something for your parents to explain," he replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

Ina fell backwards and one leg was stillin the air twitching. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw Rin and Jaken coming. Rin was carrying Jaken. Jaken was attempting to hit Rin with his staff, but did not succeed.

"Put me down, I'm not that old yet!" Jaken yelled.

"Master Jaken, you were going too slow," Rin replied.

She now stood beside Sesshoumaru. Ina jumped up and jumped up and pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"You're my daddy's brother!" Ina yelled.

"Oh my god, you're naked!" Rin said pulling off her own over kimono and dressed Ina in it.

Sesshoumaru looked at Ina with a confused look in his eyes.

"So, you are Inuyasha's daughter. No wonder you're a half breed," Sesshoumaru snarled.

Ina took his comment offensively and started to cry. Rin turned around and gave Sesshoumaru a stern look.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how dare you make this child cry?" Rin said, "Even if she is Inuyasha's daughter you should not be so cruel!"

"How dare you talk to Lord Sesshoumaru that way you wretched child!" Jaken yelled.

"Silence Jaken! Appologize to Rin!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"But my lord!"

"Now Jaken!"

Then Inuyasha ran into the clearing. He saw Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken standing around Ina. Ina was still crying. Rin looked at Ina with a concerned look in her eyes.

"Both of you, stop fighting in front of this child!" Rin yelled.

Sesshoumaru became silent then he looked at the child.

"I appologize to you, young child," Sesshoumaru said to her.

Ina looked at him and wiped her tears away then she smiled. Inuyasha had fallen over from the comment. His heartless brother had just appologized to his daughter. He quickly got up and tackled his brother. They started to duke it out. Rin was a little upset that Inuyasha had just started fighting with Sesshoumaru after he had just stopped.

Ina watched the two fighting and couldn't stand it.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Ina yelled.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Ina. Rin and Jaken looked too. Ina stood up and walked over to her father and her uncle. She grabbed her father's hand then her uncle's and made them shake hands with each other.

"There, now you have a truce. No more fighting," Ina said smiling.

End Flashback

Ina finished her story and looked at everyone. Inuyasha's chin was basically touching the ground. Everyone else stood silently around them. Ina laughed at Inuyasha's face.

"That face never gets old."

Okay, that's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review, let me know what you think. As soon as I complete the next chapter I will post it. Next chapter is: Chapter 4: Jewel revealed.


	4. Author's Notice

Hey everyone, I got an anonymous review and I'm pretty sure it was a flame against my story. Have any of you read or seen a story like mine on fanfiction? Here is the review I got from anonymous:

"DARG YOU SON OF A BITCH!

You stole my idea, AND this sucks!

STAY AWAY FROM MY STUFF, BITCH!"

This is the review for my story and it said that the name was Ebil man. I tried to look it up, but came up with nothing. Please if you, my readers, see any story like mine that was posted before I posted this story please let me know. Thank you and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I finish it.


	5. Chapter 4: Jewel Revealed

Chapter 4: Jewel Revealed.

No one spoke and Ina was getting bored. She glanced at her Kirara.

"Okay, I'm bored! See ya all later!" Ina said jumping on Kirara's back.

Kirara ran into the woods leaving Inuyasha and everyone else in silence, to reflect on the unbelievable story they had just been told.

"That was a very clever tale, but I would never shake hands with my brother," Inuyasha said, laughing.

"Inuyasha, I think she's telling the truth," Kagome replied.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because she has the jewel, the Jewel of Four Souls."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw it when she was here."

"Good, then let's get it from her."

"Inuyasha, sit!"

Meanwhile

Ina rode on Kirara's back looking about the past.

_'I must not let anyone else know I am from the future,'_ Ina thought.

They continued through the vast lands until they came upon a village. It reeked of human blood. Corpses lay about the ground and the stench of wolf demon filled her nose. She saw a young wolf demon running from the village. She recognized him to be Kouga! Had he slain this whole village?

"Kirara, cut him off," she whispered.

Kirara did as instructed.

"Kouga!" Ina yelled.

He stopped and looked at her.

_'Such beauty, she looks somewhat like Kagome,'_ Kouga thought.

Ina jumped off Kirara and walked up to Kouga. She slapped him hard.

"What the hell was that for?" Kouga yelled.

"You killed all these people!" Ina yelled back.

"I did no such thing!"

"Then who did, your pack?"

"No, these people were already dead when I got here."

"Then why does this place reek of wolf demon?"

"Because I am a wolf demon! Who are you anyway and why do you look like both Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"I don't know an Inuyasha or Kagome! Who cares anyway?"

Silence fell between the two.

"You're a mutt, just like Inuyasha," Kouga said.

She went to slap him with the feriousity of a tornado, but he caught her hand. He held it and knelt down before her.

"But you have the beauty of Kagome. I would be honored if you were my woman," Kouga said, kissing her hand.

A chill ran up Ina's spine as he kissed her hand. She chuckled slightly, her eyebrow was twitching.

_'Great now what?' _Ina thought and at the same time pulled her hand away from Kouga's.

"I'm sorry, but anyone who compliments my beauty and calls me a mutt could never have me," Ina said and turned away.

She ran and jumped on Kirara's back.

"Kirara, fly!" she yelled.

Kouga tried to give chase, but soon gave up.

"That was close, Kirara. Kouga liking me? No way!" Ina yelled, "Ewwwwwwww!"

Ina rested her head against the back of Kirara's neck. Soon she fell asleep, Kirara landed and went to sleep herself.

Inuyasha was mad at Kagome and went for a run. Soon he picked up Ina's scent and followed it. He found her and the Kirara look alike. They were both asleep. He approached with caution and reached towards her neck. He realized that the jewel was on the inside of her kimono, between her breasts.

"Damn it," he whispered.

He looked to see if there was any other way to get the jewel. He realized that the only way to get it was to put his hand inside her kimono. He was alittle hesitant at first then he went for it. He was met by her bow and arrow. the arrow pointed right at his neck.

"You perverted asshole!" Ina yelled.

From Author: Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll post the next chapter when I finish it. Thank you all again for the reviews and for taking the time to read my fanfic.


End file.
